


I don't know dude

by allthemjams



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Loki, M/M, Milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthemjams/pseuds/allthemjams
Summary: Why am I like this ?





	I don't know dude

Anubis was having a very bad day. So he decided to fuck around with his friend Loki. Loki on the other hand wanted to drink chocolate milk. So he did.


End file.
